The present disclosure relates to a technical field of electronic apparatuses, and more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, a housing component, and a manufacturing method thereof.
The frame of a cell phone is generally made of aluminum alloy. In order to ensure the performance of antennas, a metal back cover can be cut off during machining. It is impossible for metal blocks being cut off to achieve electrical connection, thereby affecting grounding and conduction of the antennas. In the related art, a plurality of metal blocks can be connected by reserving some metal during the machining to realize conductive connection. However, the metal connection of some other parts needs to be cut off during machining, which makes the procedure complicated.